Wanna be more then friends
by FluffyMuffin109
Summary: Flora and Helia were best friends, til Flora moved, she makes new friends and a enemy or two, AND the Winx on on her back about Flora and Helia dating.
1. Chapter 1

_**Little Flora and Helia**_

_"Come on Helia, don't you wanna meet our neighbors? Im sure they're nice." Emma, Helia's mother said._

_"What is they don't like me?" Helia asked_

_"Helia, I hear they have a daughter who just turned 6, two days ago, lets try and be nice." She responded_

_"I guess ill suck it up...if shes mean, ill kick her!" Helia said._

_"Sure you will...she's most likely cute." Emma said_

_As they knocked on the door and a woman with honey brown hair opened the door. "Hi!" She said._

_"Welcome to our neighborhood!" Emma said, then continued "Im Emma this is Helia."_

_"Im Karina, my daughter Flora is upstairs, let me, first door to the right." Karina said._

_Karina took Emma and Helia to meet Flora, "Hey Flora, This is Helia!" Karina said._

_"Mommm...Aisha wants to take a plane to visit us in two weeks, can she?!" Flora asked_

_"Sweetie we just left, this is Helia, he is about to be 7." Flora's mother responded._

_"uh-mom...I...I don't wanna play." Flora practically whispered._

_"Shes a quiet one huh?" Emma said._

_"Yup." Karina retorted(Responded for those who don't know)_

_3 hours later at 6:15_

_"Helia time to go!" Emma called._

_"Whyyy?" Helia whinned_

_"because, Flora has to get washed up for dinner, her father will be home soon!" Emma said_

_"How about we help you finish tomorrow, then a picnic?" Karina asked._

_"Love too Dawling."Emma said_

_5 years later_

_"Good bye Helia." Flora said._

_"Bye Flora, promise you'll never forget me?" Helia said giving her a bracelet that was pink._

_"Promise." Flora said giving him a blue one._

_"Good bye." Flora said._

_"No! Not good bye, see ya later." Helia said giving her a hug._

_"Flora!" Flora's dad Derik called out._

_Flora ran out of Helia's grip._

_Helia watched as Flora, Karina, and Derik left._

_"Don't worry son." Helia's dad Eric said, "They'll be back...they'll be back." He finished_

_"I hope so." Emma said._


	2. Making the friends

**Helia's POV**

I had heard Flora was coming back, and I couldn't be more happier! I watched as a black Ferrari.

First, a woman with tanned skin, honey brown hair that went to her mid back, brown eyes. She had a blue tang top tucked in her blue slightly flared pants and blue wedges.

Next was a man with kinda tanned skin, blond hair, and emerald green eyes. He had a navy blue button up shirt and blue jeans with white tennis shoes.

Mom and Karina hugged.

"Helia! You've gotton taller, you might be taller then me!" she said.

Dad and Derik shook hands and half hugged.

"Where's Flora?" I asked.

"Here!" A soft beautiful voice said.

Flora had beautiful tanned skin, honey brown hair, blonde bangs, and beautiful emerald eyes. She was wearing a beautiful pink high low dress that had a green floral print at the ends, and green wedges, her hair fell to her beautiful waist.

"Hi." She said pushing hair behind her ear.

"Hey...I mean yea hey, you look great." I said.

"You don't look bad either." She said hugging me.

"Flora!" Emma said as Flora hugged Emma and my dad

"So what school you going to?" I asked

"Im going to Gardenia High." She said.

"I'll give you a tour." I told her.

"Great!, I cant wait to go to school tomorrow!" Flora said.

"Hey, lets start unpacking." Flora said

We all went to the house and started unpacking.

**Next day Flora's POV**

I put on my white shorts, pink wedges, and pink short sleeve shirt that had a green lining.

Luckily Gardenia High is around the corner from me and Helia.

As me and Helia walked in I got a lot of glares from a blonde, pink head, and some one with dark green hair.

All of a sudden Helia got tackled by 5 girls.

"Helia!" They yelled hugging him.

Why did I feel, jealous? We are just friends anyway, right?

"Who's this?" A red head asked.

"This is my best friend, Flora Linfea Primrose." Helia said.

"Hi." I said questly.

"Flora, this is Bloom, Stella, Tecna, Musa, and Aisha" he said.

"Well, we are the Winx! This is our boyfriends." Bloom said.

"Riven, Timmy, Nabu, Sky, and Brandon, your the specialist." I said.

"How'd you know?" Riven asked.

"Me and Helia always texted and phoned." I retorted.

The girls showed me to all my classes.

**After school**

"So any hobbies?" Aisha asked.

"I dance, gymnastics, biking, I love to make my own music every now and then, and I don't mind going shopping once ever two weeks, and I qill sit on a computer for a while, I also love nature!" I said.

"My kinda girl." They all said.

"I'll take you to my ballet classes, as a matter of fact, I'll sign you up!" Aisha said.

"When is the last time you went shopping-nevermind! We'll go tomorrow." Stella said.

"How about a bike ride around Gardenia park right after this!?" Bloom said smiling.

"We'll go to this one place Timmy opened up, its fun, we dismantle things and put it back together, its a real brain teaser!" Tecna said.

"We can maybe work on some songs together sometime too!" Musa said.

"Ok, Well, lets all get Flora's number then me and Flo will go." Bloom said.

After I got their numbers I parted and texted Helia so he'd know where I was, then I bought a new pink and green bike.


	3. Bike rides

Me and Bloom were riding our bikes and talking.

"So, you and Sky make a cute couple, how long have you too been dating?" I asked.

"Thanks and only about, a year." Bloom blushed.

As we were making a turn we crashed into a blond and pink haired girl.

"Ah!" We all screamed.

"Sorry can I, oh, Diaspro, never mind, I hope you broke something." Bloom said.

"What ever, Sky only likes you because he feels sorry for you." Diaspro said.

Bloom tried to punch her but I held her back.

"Im not scared!" Pink hair said.

"Shut up Crystal!" Bloom yelled.

"Oh and Flora or what ever, Helia likes me not you." Bloom said.

Flora was about to hit her but Bloom held her back now.

"Your a ugly looser and will be a nothing." Crystal said.

Flora looked at Bloom and Bloom let go.

Flora punched her in the face, then kicked her.

"Lets go." Bloom said. We got back on our bike and rode off.

We decided to have a sleepover at Blooms place.

"So you do like Helia?" Stella said.

"I didn't say that." I said.

"COME ON! I NEED TO KNOW!" Stella said.

"That is for me to know." Flora said.

"WELL WE JUST MADE YOU A WINX MEMBER AND LET YOU HAVE A SLEEP OVER! NOW THAT WE ARE FRIENDS WE HAVE TO TELL EVERYTHING AND I NEED TO KNOW!"Stella whined.

"SHUT UP! OK SO WHAT, I MAY LIKE HELIA WTF DO U CARE!" I yelled.

"Wow...next subject?" Tecna said.

"Who knew Flora could curse someone out?" Musa said smirking. Everyone laughed.

Wow two days and I already have 11 new friends! Maybe things might go my way!


	4. Loosing It

It was a Friday and Home coming was coming soon, luckily we didn't have to bring a date.

"So, we going to the beach after we get our dresses, wanna come?" Aisha asked

"Sure, but im not the best surfer." I said.

"Oh Fooey! You don't need to be multi-talented and beautiful! Just beautiful." Stella said.

"Oh Stella, sometimes, I think you are messed up, up there." Tecna said knocking on Stella's head.

"I wonder if she heard the waves!?" Aisha said.

Everyone laughed.

"Come on! Lets not make fun of Stella." Bloom said.

"Yea she may be du- not very...thinkey at times, but she has her moments." I said.

"Hey! You minus well called me dumb!" Stella whinned.

"I swear, you will whine about eeverything!" Musa said(Yea I know I dragged the E)

"No I dddont! stop lying!"Stella whined again.

"Ugh, be quiet Stella Lets find a dress." Musa said.

After we found dresses we went home and packed, everyone was in charge of something, I was in charge of food for picnics.

I packed 12 sandwiches, 12 oatmeal cream pie cookies, 12 cherry juice packs, 12 battles of ice cold water, and 12 home made cheese cakes.

I then put on my pink bikini that had green floral prints, I then put on green sandals and a pink one piece dress.

**Beach**

As me and Helia pulled up I saw the rest of the girls.

"Flora, a dress, really?" Stella said.

"Fashion police, WE RE WE RE WE RE!" Stella said making siren sounds.

"Be quiet this is only a cover up." I said.

We layed out the items on the beach.

"So about ballet sign ups, you need to try out tomorrow, you in?" Aisha asked.

"Ballet? Really?" Riven said.

"And gymnastics, cycling, computer skills, and shopping." I said.

"Don't forget fighting." Helia said and I nodded.

"Hey! Can we join you?" Crystal asked.

"Sure..." Brandon said.

"A dress?" Diaspo said confused.

I took off my cover up.

"Lord!" Nabu said.

"Hey!" Aisha called out.

"I..mean...check out that wave! Lord its big!" Nabu corrected

**Helia's POV**

"Lets go!" I yelled.

We ran to the water, Flora looked a little unsure but still went.

We surfed a lot, but something got wrong, the waves got worse.

"Lets leave!" Bloom said scared.

The girls board broke, Bloom got on Sky's, Aisha got on Nabu's, Musa went on Rivens board, and Stella went on Brandon's.

"Flora! Where are you! Flora!" I yelled worried.

"Just leave her to rot, lets go!" Crystal said coming up to us on a one person boat.

"No! We have to find her!" I called out.

"Helia, who cares she would die soon anyway." Crystal said.

"You got one more time til I slap the pink out your hair!" Riven said.

I dove in the water.

"Helia!" Everyone called.

I swam deeper and deeper.

I then saw a leg, then an arm then another arm and leg, and honey brown hair.

I grabbed Flora and pulled her on my bored.

We went back to land, then I put Flora down.

"Do mouth to mouth!" Bloom said.

A life guard came over, it was my enemy and captain of the football team Lance.

"Here, let me." He said smirking.

"Oh! Come on!" I mumbled.

Lance did mouth to mouth which really annoyed me.

Flora woke up and sat up while coughing.

"You ok beautiful?" Lance asked helping her up.

"Yeah, thanks, and did you call me b-beautiful?" Flora asked.

"That's what you are, by the way, I'm Lance, and you are?" He asked.

"Flora, thanks for saving me, and pulling me out the water." Flora said.

"What..." Everyone said but Lance and Flora.

"What?" Flora asked.

"I saved you." I said.

"Oh, well thanks Helia, but then why was Lance standing over me then?" Flora asked.

"Because he did mouth to mouth idiot." Diaspro said.

"You got one mo time." Musa said annoyed.

"Im confused, I don't remember anything, but surfing." Flora said.

"Lets get you to a doctor, just to check you, make sure nothing bad happened." Bloom said.

"Ok! Wait, who are you again?" Flora asked.

"Lets go, we'll take my car." Stella said.

"No!" Everyone called out.

"How about, me, Helia, and Tecna take Flora, you guys pack up." Timmy said.

Everyone nodded.

"Who are you, why are you touching me?" Flora asked Tecna.

"I'm your best friend, Tecna, we're taking you to the hospital.

Oh Flora, please be ok. I thought


	5. Finding the problem

Me, Tecna, and Timmy were in the examine room.

"She is loosing her memory, but slowly, let her sleep, she will sleep at least 2 days straight, she cant wake up more then 3 times, or she could be permanently, when she DOES wake up, ask her a few questions." The doctor said.

"She can stay at my place, my mom, dad, and sister is leaving town." Tecna said.

"Well, keep her protected." The doctor said.

As we left we texted Stella the info, we all met at Tecna's.

"I'll take her to my room." Tecna said leading her upstairs.

"So, think she's gonna be ok?" Brandon asked.

"I feel like this is my fault, she told me she didn't really like surfing, only because it included going out far in the ocean." Aisha said.

Tecna came down, "Shh! She's sleep."

"Sorry." We all whispered.

"It's ok Aisha, I just wish I punched Crystal and Diaspro." Musa said.

"Dido." Bloom said.

We all giggled. "I'm sure she's fine, It's 6:18, lets wake her at 8:00 p.m., then again tomorrow at 9:00 A.M., and that night." Sky said.

"Whatever." Riven said.

"Can you, for once, not be a jerk." Musa yelled in a whisper.

"What'd I do!" Riven whispered.

"You existed." Stella mumbled.

"Be quiet prissy princess!" Riven yelled.

"Dude!" Nabu whispered.

Riven layed back more and crossed his arms.

**8:00 P.M.**

"Sweetie, wake up." Bloom said coming in with the rest of the crew.

"Yes?" Flora said sitting up.

"What's your name?" Aisha asked.

"Flora." She responded.

"What's our names?" Helia asked.

"Helia, Timmy, and Tecna, the rest of you I don't really remember." Flora said.

We all sighed.

"Hungry?" Tecna asked.

"A little." Flora said.

"Want some meat loaf?" Riven asked.

"Vegetarian." Flora said.

"Here sweetie, eat light." Aisha said giving her a salad with French and ranch, cheese, eggs, and croutons.

"Thanks...umm...who are you again?" Flora asked.

"Aisha..." She said.

"Ohh! Still don't ring a bell." Flora said.

"Oh..." The boys said.

Everyone left the room to let her eat.

"Mind if we stay the night?" Brandon asked.

"The boys take the blue guest room and me and my friends will take the purple one." Tecna retorted.

We all went our separate ways.

"Do you, like Flora?" Brandon asked me.

"No!" I said.

"You said it to quick." Sky said.

"SOME ONE LIKES FLORA, SOME ONE LIKES FLORA!" Nabu yelled.

"Who!" The Winx ran in.

"Helia." Riven said.

"I KNEW IT!" Stella called.

"How long?" Bloom asked.

"Every since I first saw her all really." I retorted.

"Aww. Lets get some sleep oh, and big mouth, try not to wake Flora." Aisha said popping him on the back of the head.


	6. Reovery

"Hey, Flora, wake up Dawling." Stella said.

"Hi." Flora responded

"What's our names?" Aisha asked.

"Aisha, Musa, Stella, Bloom Tecna, Timmy and Helia." Flora said.

"Ugh..." The boys said.

"Here, eat this." Bloom said giving Flora oatmeal with mini strawberries and a few blue berries, orange juice, and one piece of bread.

"Thanks." Flora said eating.

"After that, get some sleep." Nabu said.

"And you are...?" Flora asked.

"Umm...is their, anything else you might remember?" I asked.

"My mother is Karina, my father is Derik, and my sister Rose is 8." Flora retorted.

"Can we meet her tomorrow?" Aisha asked.

"Sure, once I leave here!" Flora responded.

We all left and let Flora go back to sleep.

**8:00 P.M.**

"Flo, wakey wakey." Brandon said coming in.

"Hey, what happened?" Flora asked.

"Tell us everything you know about us and yourself." Riven said.

"Your Riven, Timmy, Sky, Brandon, Nabu, Helia, Aisha, Musa, Bloom, Tecna, and Stella, Im Flora, I'm 16, my sister is Rose, she's 8, my mom is Karina, my dad is Derik, my B-Day is April 18, and I don't eat meat, now will some one tell me what the heck is going on!" Flora said quickly.

After explaining Flora got ready to go back to bed.

**Next Day Flora's POV**

As we walked in my house I told my parents why I was gone for 3 days.

"Flora!" A girl with blonde hair yelled hugging me.

"Hi Rose!" I said

"Who are these people?" Rose asked me.

"These are my friends, Bloom, Tecna, Musa, Stella, Aisha, Helia, Riven, Timmy, Sky, and Brandon I answered.

"Hi!" Rose said waving.

"Hi Rose." The girls said at the same time.

"Well, me and Em are going shopping, by, and no fluffy stuff." My mom whispered.

"Im going to a basketball game with Eric, don't and I MEAN it don't." he said.

"Dad?! REALLY!? I said.

"Bye." He said.

"Bye!" Rosey said.

Dad left.

"So, Flora, can we play a game!" Rosa asked.

"Sure, what kind?" Stella asked.

"Lets play...umm...oh! Boys VS girl tag!" Rose said.

"Your on!" We all said.

We went out side.

Rose took out a quarter, "Heads, boys it, Tales, girls it." Rose said tossing it.

"Oh no, BOYS!" Rose said and we all ran.

Brandon got me, I got Sky, Sky got Stella, Stella got Timmy, Timmy got Musa, Musa got Nabu, Nabu got Bloom, Bloom got Riven, Riven got Aisha and Aisha got Brandon, Brandon got Stella, and Stella got Riven Riven got me but I got him back.

"No fair, you didn't even let me run!" Sky yelled.

"Stop bring such a baby!" Musa said.


	7. Back to school

I had put on a pink halter shirt, blue skinny jeans, green flats, and a green sweater, I then tied my hair into a curly pony tail.

I then gave Rose a green sun dress, pink sweater and pink flats, then I left her hair down and left her natural curls alone, so I only combed it some.

"Bye mom." I kissed her good bye and got in the car with Rose.

As we arrived, Rose saw Stella's sister Selena.

"Bye Rose, Bye Selena!" I called out.

"Bye!" They said back.

"Dad, can I ride with Stella, she's in front of us, and a safe driver." I asked. Ok I lied, she not a safe driver but hey, she's Stella, and I love her.

"Sure, but be careful, and keep an opened mind with that girl." My dad said. I kissed him bye and went up to stella.

"Mind if I roll with ya?" I asked.

"Of course not, your my home girl!" Stella said.

AS we got out the car at school, I saw the rest of the girls.

"Hey Stella, you are wearing, a yellow tang, orange blazer, blue skinny jeans, and yellow heels?" Musa said.

"Yup! Professionally hot!" Stella said.

As we saw the guys we heard the bell.

"Run for it!" Bloom yelled.

We all ran, the boys jumped in through the home room door and we jumped in, landing on top, we all then laughed.

"SO THIS IS A JOKE TO YOU UH? WELL DETENTION, AND FLORA shame on you!" Ms. Grezeld said as we sat down, I got a note.

_Dear Flora, _

_Stay away from Helia, he's mine, mine, mine, mine, mine! So you keep away, who would love and ugly b**** like you anayway, even like you, your dull, ugly, and stupid, so back off, or I'll make you you ugly tramp of a hoe._

_Crystal._

We got to lunch and as I was about to sit with my friends Crystal threw spaghetti at me.

"OMG!" Stella and Musa said.

"You ugly b**** I am about to beat the crap out of you, you dooshe!" Stella and Musa yelled beating on Crystal.

I ran out crying.

I am ugly, stupid, and I run out and cry like a b****.

"Flora?" Aisha, Bloom and Tecna come in.

"Here sweetie." Tecna said, she gave me a pink sun dress, a green sweater, and green flats.

Stella and Musa come in and the Winx pick spaghetti out my hair.

Helia would never like me.

**Helia's POV**

"Crystal, you're luck I have common sense, otherwise, I'd beat the god knows what out of you!" Riven yelled.

"I know you like me, but was that needed?" I asked.

"Yes! Because WE were made for each other, me and you, come on you couldn't possibly like that ugly cry baby anyway!" Crystal yelled.

"She's not ugly!" I said.

"Yea and just cause your a b**** doesn't mean everyone has to be you ugly whore." Riven said.

"Lets just go check on Flora." Nabu said.

Flora marched back in the lunch room.

"Thought I was gone for good?" Flora said.

"Hey girly." Bloom said.

"Im not scared of you." Crystal said.

"Hey, Whore! She aint the only one back!" Stella called out standing next to Musa and Aisha behind Crystal.

"..." Was all Crystal said.

"You picked the wrong girl." Tecna said coming up next to Flora.

"You two im really not scared of." Crystal said "Your just an ugly wanna be, just like your mom, and your aunt, ya know, your dad's sister, she was a crack pot." Crystal finished.

Flora punched Crystal in the face and squirted ketch up on Crystal as she was on the floor.

"Ya mama." Aisha said as she spitted on Crystal.

"BTW IF ANYONE SNITCHES!-" Before Stella could finish Aisha said, "You'll be in Crystal's shoes!" Aisha said

As we walked ouit with the girls I said, "Flo, you ok?"

"Yea." Flora said.

We sat in detention for two hours.

"I am leaving, I'll be back in 120 minutes." Mr. Gonzolis said leaving.

"Musa get your-" Before Riven could finish she pulled out a boom box.

"Aisha got any music you can danc-" Nabu didn't say anything else cause Aisha showed 3 hour long each soundtracks.

"Bloom got any?-" Sky didn't finish cause Bloom took out balloons.

"Flo got any?" I didn't finish either, Flora took out her phone and ordered pizza.

After an hour we were dancing to music and eating pizza.

"I'm enjoying your company Flo, and I'm glad you and the Winx are BFF's now!" I said dancing.

"Yea, me too, ya know, when I came back, I thought it would be you and me like old times, just us, but with the Winx around its more fun! It was boring just being with you all the time." Flora said.

"What?" I asked shock.

"Joking!" Flora said.

I put my arm around her.

"Flora, I'm starting to really like you, your fun, beautiful, and just down to earth, would you, be my date to the home coming?" I asked.

"Helia, I'd love to." Flora said.

She then kissed me.

Best, Day, Ever.

"I'm back!" We heard.

We threw away food, and put away the music and sat down.

"Hello detention students."


	8. Sleep Over

"Bye guys! I gotta go home, I had fun with you Rose." Sky said.

"He's my ride, see ya guys!" Brandon said.

"I gotta go to, see ya, and Flo, I...had...f-fun I guess." Riven said.

"Thanks..." Flora said confused while the girls giggled a little.

"Bye!" Nabu, Helia, and Timmy said walking out.

"Look, they all went into Helia's house. Flora was anyone in your room?" Bloom asked.

"Timmy went, I found him in my room, he said he 'got lost'." I answered.

"Oh, Flora...poor clueless, Flora." Stella said.

"Stella, if Flora's clueless, your hollow." Musa said.

"Umm...compliment, or insult?" Stella asked.

"What ever you want..." Aisha said.

"Don't pick on Stella, It's not her fault, at least she has her moments." Tecna said.

"Yea...every blue moon." Aisha mumbled.

We all went to my room.

"A camera, on the book shelf." Tecna whispered.

"Changing time!" The girls said changing.

"Flo, why are you not undressing?" Musa whispered.

"The camera, I'm very...modest." Flora said.

"Girl, you have a rack and a trunk." Stella said.

"I say, If you got it, flaunt it." Bloom said.

"Really!?" Flora said.

"Your beautiful girl, show it!" Tecna said.

"Ok..." Flora said.

I started to pull of my shirt and skinny jeans, I put on my pink booty shorts, and pink tang with a green robe.

"Alright girls, fashion show!" Stella yelled.

"First, fancy." Bloom said.

"Then party!" Aisha and Musa said.

"Sexy!" Stella said.

"Is that, really necessary?" I asked.

"First up! We have fancy!" Stella called out.

"Tecn a, works the beautiful purple knee high tight dress with a green shrug and green heels!" Stella said behind a sheet they had hung up.

"Next, is Bloom, wearing a navy blue blazer, a red turtle neck, a red pencil skirt, and navy blue pumps!."

"Now, we have Aisha in a turquoise dress that goes to her toes, Work it girl!" Stella said.

**With the boys**

"This feels wrong." Timmy said.

"But feels so right!" Riven said with a smirk.

"Next, Musa works a red mini dress, silver shrugs, and silver heels!" Stella said on the camera.

"Now, I have a orange sun dress, yellow blazer, yellow heels, and her beautiful dress!" Stella said flipping her hair.

"Now, our beautiful and shy Flora! She wears a pink toe length sparkly dress, a green silk blazer, wait what, I DIDNT KNOW THEY STLL MADE THOSE!" Stella yelled.

"Could your girlfriend be any louder?" Riven asked.

"Shut up." Brandon said.

"Shut don't go up!" Riven said.

"I wish your face did so I didn't have to look at it." Sky said.

"Jealous much?" Riven said.

"No, just getting a little sick...of that face of yours." Sky said.

"Guys! Look, Sexy!" Nabu said.

"Helia, you've been quiet, problem?" Nabu asked.

"Yea...you can tell us anything, well me anything." Timmy said.

I watched them all, they all looked pretty hot, but I wanted to see Flora.

"Next up Flora!" Stella yelled.

Flora stepped out then ran back behind the sheet.

I heard grunting and come, on, get, out, there.

"No!" I heard a scream.

"FLORA LYNFEA PRIMROSE GET OUT THERE!" Musa and Aisha yelled.

Flora came out with a pink corset top with fur at the bottom, black skinny jeans, and pink 4" heels.

"Wow, Flora's hot" Riven said.

"Dude!" Everyone yelled.

"Sorry, but it's true." Riven said.

**Flora's POV**

"Alright girl, lets give the girls a big goodbye before we change." Stella whispered.

We all walked up to the camera.

"BYE BOYS!" All the girls said at the same time waving and blowing kisses and giggling.

"Get some sleep!" Me and Bloom said.

I then picked up the camera and waved goodbye, crushing it between my fingers.

"Alright, gossip circle!" Stella said.

We all sat in a circle.

"That was fun!" I said.

"Flo! Ballet is tomorrow, you willing to try out?" Aisha asked.

I stood up and did a twirl. "Totally." I said.

"Pillow fight?" Musa asked.

We all took out pillows and started to fight.

**With the boys**

"So, luckily, I put a second camera in there room." Riven said with a smirk.

**Flora's POV**

It was so fun, I've really made a connection with the girls, It's funny to, 6 girls, 6 different personalities, 6 BFF's.

"Girls, I really do love you all, you are all amazing." I said.

"Aww! Don't make me teary eyed!" Stella said.

"Group hug!" Bloom said.

We all game a group hug.

"Look! Another camera." Musa said.

"Freaks." Bloom said.

"Wait!" I said.

I went to my window and opened it.

"Helia!" I called.

"Yea!" Helia said coming to his window.

"Hey boys! I see Riven's hair." Tecna said.

"Hey..." The guys said.

"Forgot something." Bloom said throwing the camera to Sky.

"Get a better hiding place." Musa said.

I closed my window.

"Curtain!" Stella said closing them.

"COMEDY MOVIE TIME!" Stella said pulling out 4 movies.


	9. ALERT DO NOT SKIP THIS PLEASE READ THIS!

**ALERT DO NOT SKIP THIS!**

**I am deciding, the last chapter will be chapter 10 (which is 9)**

**So please vote After this story if I should make a book about The winx with powers going on a mission, they all depending on Flora, but she lies and have a secret I will call that book "The Lies"**

**Or should I do a sequel, When Flora is waiting for Helia to propose and once he does, things start to go wrong, It will be called "Love is Hard."**

**So the option after this story is The Lies or Love is Hard**

**Please R&R And answer the question, Love is Hard, or The Lies, if you want me to do both, tell me which one I should do first**


	10. ALERT 2 DONT SKIP THIS IM NOT PLAYIN

**So far, it is 2 votes for Love is Hard, and 1 for, The Lie, you have till NOVEMBER 16 OR 17, IF YOU VOTE AFTER, I WILL NOT COUNT IT, BUT IF IM IN A GOOD MOOD, MAYBE I'LL COUNT IT, MAYBE! SO RIGHT AFTER YOU READ THIS VOTE, VOTE, VOTE!THANKS PEEPS CAUSE IM BORED THEN A MUTHER FLUNKER! YEA I KNOW I SPELLED IT WRONG!**


	11. The Dance

I wore a pink dress that went to my toes, a red see through cloth, red high heels, and red cloves that had a pink ring over it with a pink necklace, Stella gave me beautiful pink curls.

Bloom had a blue long flowing dress with red gloves, red heels, and a blue necklace, she flat ironed her hair, then put it in a high pony tale with a red hair clip.

Musa had a red long dress, a blue cat tail (A cat tale or those who don't know is a see through cloth that attaches to the dress in the back to look like a tail), and blue heels, her hair in a high pony tale.

Aisha had a teal long dress that had a slit on the side, but instead of leg, it was green in that spot, it was also green heels, and her hair flat ironed.

Tecna had curls on her hair, a green long dress, purple gloves, with gold, yellow, and orange ruffles.

"We are looking good." Stella said as we stepped out the limo

"Lets shake our boootttaaayyy!" Musa said.

We all walked in, "Hey, you all look amazing!" Brandon said.

"I just wanna dance!" Musa said dragging Riven to the dance floor.

"I, don't really know what to do at this, I brought kindles wanna play?" Tecn asked.

"Sure!" Timmy said taking out his.

"I wanna change this song." Aisha said.

"Me too! Lets go!" Nabu said.

"Tell me, how do I look?" Stella asked, Brandon started complimenting Stella and Bloom and Sky talked and laughed.

"Wanna, dance?" I asked.

"I'm not that grate." Helia said.

"Dude, I've known you my WHOLE LIFE! And you never learned to dance while I was gone?" I asked.

"No, not really, but I can move to a slow song." Helia said as Aisha gave him a wink and Helia pulled me close.

We swayed with the music in perfect harmony.

"I have my official match.


End file.
